Is little irrelevant
"Is little irrelevant" is the seventeenth chapter of One Rainy Day in May. It is the second and final chapter to be narrated by Shnorhk Zildjian. Chapter Quote "The sun won't stay behind the cloud" - Armenian proverb Summary The chapter opens up on May 10, 2014 at 14:22:45 in Los Angeles, California. Shnorhk is at his friend Mnatsagan's house, helping him lift boxes out of the trunk of his car and into the house. Mnatsagan is a history teacher and he called Shnorhk from the school's campus because he needed the help. Shnorhk drove straight from the courthouse to the school to pick Mnatsagan up. They talk, and Mnatsagan criticizes Shnorhk over his broken English. He does, however, tell Shnorhk that he speaks Armenian beautifully. It is the third thing he misses most about Shnorhk. Once they make it inside, Shnorhk sets down the fifth box. There are still four more to go. Shnorhk's back is hurting but he says nothing. He can still feel a terrible pain in his chest as well. He coughs up blood onto a piece of tissue paper. Shnorhk and Mnatsagan discuss various topics while continuing to move the boxes. Shnorhk brings up his court case from earlier, then he mentions how it would be nice to drive a limo rather than a taxi. Mnatsagan tries to discuss politics but Shnorhk knows nothing of politics. Mnatsagan asks Shnorhk about his career. He tells Mnatsagan that he has met many interesting people throughout the years, such as basketball stars, store owners, runaways, and all sorts of other people. He also tells the story of how, back in 1999, he drove Hovik Garibyan to Las Vegas for $800. During that drive, a woman tried to cut Shnorhk off on a freeway but he didn't allow her to change lanes. When she gave Shnorhk the middle finger, he merely waved at her. Mnatsagan needs some documents scanned onto his computer and Shnorhk offers to help out. Shnorhk heads back outside to grab the final box. Along his way back into the house, he begins hearing a strange noise. It is the sound of a small animal in need of help. He is unsure of what exactly the animal is. Mnatsagan shouts at him from inside of the kitchen that he has found cakes. Shnorhk continues into the house and sets down the final box. He eats some of the cakes and drinks tea. Shnorhk asks what is inside of the boxes. Mnatsagan explains that the boxes are filled with papers containing the first-hand testimonies of 729 men and women who survived an atrocity that occurred "at the beginning of a century already past." Not just papers, but taped recordings as well. When Shnorhk starts coughing again, Mnatsagan asks if he is alright. Shnorhk tells him he is fine but his wife Patil wants him to see a doctor. Mnatsagan advises Shnorhk to follow Patil's advice, and Shnorhk agrees that it would be a good idea after all. Mnatsagan says again that the third thing he misses most about Shnorhk is him speaking Armenian. The second thing is how he used to play musical instruments. He does not say what the first thing is. Shnorhk remains humble and continues to eat cakes and drink tea. The chapter ends on May 10, 2014 at 14:38:16. Page by page annotations Category:Chapters